Resident evil: Rebirth
this game is the first entry in the orb chronicles. oh and please don't edit this page! Gameplay There are two playable characters in this game Ryan Laurant or Louise hill. Rebirth is a 3rd person shooter based 3 months after resident evil 5. the life bar has been replaced in this game by ARMOR. ARMOR is in the top right hand cornor of the screen. the words armor will be green yellow or red depending on how healfy your character is. there is also a weapon dial with the weapon you are using in the middle of the dial. the dial is in the bottom rght cornor of the screen. the player will begin with a hand gun and a pocket knife. but will find more ammo and weapons later in the game. in begginer mode the pocket knife is a short sword and the hand gun has unlimited bullets. the player can increase it's ARMOR by going to wardrobes and clothes shops thrown out the cloned racoon city. Plot the game begins with the leader of UNP describing Ryan and Louise's mission to them. theres been some mysterious kidnappings and thanks to a anonamas tip the UNP now knows were the victims are being taken. to a private island owned by orb (a compony that was umbrellas rival) Ryan and Louise are on a rescue mission to bring back all the people who have gone missing. when they arrive Louise and Ryan realize the islands a replica of racoon city with cloned zombie citizans from the real racoon city! they search racoon city for answers and they get them.Ryan and Louise find out orb are using umbrellas files to create the B-virus. at the near end of the game Ryan and Louise find the leader of the UNP in a subway. he tells them he's working for orb and his mission was to bring them here so orb could test there B.O.Ws. but then he says "but now that you know I can't let you live" and he drinks the TG-virus. Ryan or Louise must deafet him. Ending Ryan- Ryan is locked in battle with the UNP leader when Louise's brother Jimmy Hill passes Ryan a laser gun cabeble of destroying a TG infectee. once the UNP leaders destroyed it is announced that the racoon cloning facility will self destruct to destroy evidince. Ryan, Louise and Jimmy escape in a helcopter. and ironnicallythe facility is destroyed by nuculer missile. Louise- Louise is locked in battle with the leader of the UNP and the leaders winning until Jimmy blasts him with the laser gun. they all escape the facility before it is destroyed. Characters Ryan Laurant Louise Hill Bill- 'a facility survivor at the beginning of the game tells Ryan and Louise what happend but is killed by a LOGAN '''Zoe- '''a facility survivor found in the basment of a house she informs them of what happend but is killed by licker later on in the game Creatures Zombie 'LOGAN HANK- '''an inproved LOGAN '''Crimson heads Lickers Giant scorpion (boss) Tyrant (boss) LOGAN Type 2 (boss) a LOGAN that can fire spikes from its back UNP Leader (main boss) Special features theese are the things you unlock once the games unlocked. *'a extra level were you are Jimmy trying to find Louise' *'Grenades and a silver hand gun' *'a mini game following bills arrival at the city' *'golden armor (golden then green then yellow then red)' Sequel *Ive made another entry in the orb chronicles called Resident evil: Aqua maddness Category:Games Category:Fictional Games